Unexpected
by lalalala72
Summary: A series of Blam one-shots. Prompts welcome!
1. The five times Sam kisses Blaine

The first time happens after Regionals. The New Directions, scared to perform after their almost-loss at Sectionals, were a ball of jittery nerves before going on stage. Kurt and Blaine were back on track, at least as friends. Kurt seemed to be happy with Adam and Blaine was trying to find himself. Sure, he was upset that they hadn't gotten back together after Mr. Shue's wedding, but he decided to suck it up and surround himself with friends. Sam and Brittany, to be specific.

At the competition, Blaine sang the solo (much to Tina's disliking), followed by a Troubletones number (much different without Santana and Mercedes, but still good), and ending with a group number of _Some Nights_. The crowd went wild, only making them more enthusiastic when Aural Intensity was (not to be rude) but _definitely_ not as good as them.

They were called back up on stage with the two other competing teams to hear the results. "I would totally be nervous, but we've got this in the bag!" Sam whispered to Blaine, ignoring personal space while he wrapped his arm around Blaine's shoulder in excitement.

When guest judge Sister Mary Constance opened the envelope and said "In first place is the New Directions! Congratulations, you're going to Nationals!" everyone in the group went wild. Sugar jumped on Artie's lap as he rolled back and forth a little. Jake and Marley kissed each other on the cheek and he lifted her slightly off of the ground. Tina and Ryder were, oddly, holding on to each other tightly, her head in the crook of his neck, a huge smile on his face. Sam kissed Brittany and then kissed Blaine on the cheek. "Yeah!" He screamed, but Blaine was too busy trying not to think about how Sam's big, beautiful lips were just on his face. Strangely, it seemed like more of a win than Regionals.

000000000000

"Have you ever thought about being with a girl?" Sam asked during one of their weekly sleepovers.

They were in Blaine's room, sitting against his bed watching _The Avengers_. The question didn't shock Blaine, it usually came up with everyone he talked to. "No." He said bluntly, keeping his attention on the tv. "Well, unless you count the 2 days I was into Rachel Berry. But that was pretty much just glorified by the alcohol."

Sam picked up the remote and paused the movie. "Come on, Sam." Blaine whispered, as he put a hand through his gelled hair.

"No, you come on! We never talk about this kind of stuff. You're my best friend and I know I can't really talk girls with you, so this is the best we can do!" Blaine nodded at him, not knowing what he wanted him to say. "I've thought about a guy before!"

This really got Blaine's attention. "Really?" He said with a bit of humor in his voice.

"Yeah! I'm not ashamed! Stuff happens in my brain, I can't control thoughts that come up when I see a good looking man." Sam said as if it didn't matter at all.

"Who?"

"Who what?"

"Who have you thought about?" Sam didn't know what to say as the boy he usually thought about was Blaine. Saying that, though, could make the night very awkward.

"It's..I...Ryan Gosling!" Blaine laughed.

"That doesn't count! If we're using that logic, I've thought about Olivia Wilde." Blaine stopped laughing when Sam didn't make a noise. "I knew this would happen. I knew this conversation would get uncomfortable. Let's just forget about it, okay?"

"I've thought about you...just once. Or twice." Sam whispered, not making eye contact with the other boy.

"Oh" was all Blaine could get out. There was a painful silence for a few moments until Blaine put his hand over Sam's, causing him to look up into his eyes. "I've thought about Santana."

Sam smiled. "She may be a bitch and play for the other team, but she _is_ hot." They both laughed, falling over each other as if it was the funniest thing they've ever heard. Somehow Sam wound up almost on top of Blaine with his arms wrapped around his neck. "Is this okay?" He whispered.

"Yeah, it's fine."

Sam leaned in and placed a light kiss on Blaine's lips. It lasted not even half a second, but Blaine got chills through his whole body and found him fighting with everything in him not to throw the boy down on his bed and have his way with him. "Is that okay, too?"

"Yeah." Blaine whispered back.

000000000

Their relationship didn't change after that night, minus the cuddling and the fact that they were closer than ever. Sam found himself with a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach every time the mention of Kurt came up, but he brushed that aside.

Marley, wanting to break out of her shy shell (also with the coaxing of Kitty) decided to have a party at her house. Sam arrived with Brittany, but found himself wanting to hang out with Blaine and not her. Really, not anyone but Blaine. But, since Brittany was still his girlfriend, he stayed by her side through the night. At least until Marley declared that they play truth or dare.

On his third drink, Sam was already a little drunk, cursing himself for being such a light-weight as he stepped away from Brittany and sat next to Blaine. "Hey." He whispered, laying his head on Blaine's unusually comfy shoulder. Really, shoulders shouldn't be this comfy.

"Hey there, Sam. I think you've had a little bit too much to drink." When Sam didn't seem to care, Blaine lowered his voice to a whisper and put his mouth close to Sam's ear, making him shiver a little. "I'm all for cuddling, but people are going to start noticing, Sam."

"Let them." He replied.

The game had started already. When Kitty picked truth, she was questioned with what her dream was. Everyone expected something like '_Singer' _or '_Head cheerleader.' _No one expected her to say that her dream was having a threesome with the Puckerman brothers. Everyone laughed, but it was clear it made Marley uncomfortable as she grabbed onto Jake's arm. "My turn." Kitty said mischievously. "Sam, I dare you to kiss Blaine for one minute. With tongue." She smiled as Sam lifted his head off of Blaine's shoulder (has he mentioned how comfy it is) and looked at her._  
_

"Kitty, he obviously doesn't want to-" Blaine started, but was cut off by Sam's mouth colliding with his. _Perfect _he thought. _This is perfect_. All thoughts stopped when Sam's tongue grazed Blaine's bottom lip, granting him full entrance. Before he knew what was happening, Sam was on top of him, straddling his hips and pushing him down on the ground.

Faintly in the background they could hear people telling them time was up, but it didn't stop them. "It's been a minute!" _Tina._

"All right guys, I don't remember buying this porno." _Kitty._

"This is hot. The only thing that would make it better is if Lord Tubbington were here too." _Brittany._

_Oh no, Brittany. _Sam thought as he quickly pulled himself off of Blaine. They both sat up. Blaine held a hand over his mouth and hoped to god no one was paying attention to his pants. Sam looked every where but at Blaine. "I'm a little drunk." He said, making everyone laugh but himself and Blaine.

The rest of the night they both made sure to keep at least 2 feet between them at all times.

000000000

"Sam, Sam! It came! My NYADA letter is here." Blaine had been searching the school for Sam all morning, finally finding him in the choir room. When he saw him, he looked a little sad, slumped up against one of the chairs. "What are you doing in here?"

"I do my best thinking in this room." He said with a sad smile. "Britt and I broke up."

"Oh god, Sam, I'm sorry." Blaine said, patting him on the back. He forgot about his letter for a minute, stuffing it into his bag.

"I'm okay, it was for the best. It's just...I guess it's why she broke up with me that's really getting me thinking." Blaine stared at him attentively, waiting for him to go on. "She said it was because we're both unicorns."

"Okay?" Blaine wasn't sure if he was supposed to know what that means.

As if reading his mind, Sam replied with "It means we both have feelings for someone of the same sex." He didn't look up at Blaine, all of a sudden finding the little piece of string hanging off of his shirt to be more interesting.

"Uh..." There was a couple seconds of silence as Blaine searched for his words. "Do you?"

Sam finally looked up at Blaine and took the smaller boys hand in his. "Would it be weird if I did?"

"No, I don't think it would." They didn't do anything other than hold hands for a couple of more moments.

"So, you got your letter?" Blaine's eyes lit up again, suddenly remembering why he was looking for Sam in the first place.

"Oh yes! I'm a finalist!"

Blaine thought he saw a tear in Sam's eyes, but before he could get a good look, he was being pulled into a hug. "I knew you would make it."

"Well, I'm not in yet. There's still-"

Sam pulled back. "Forget about the other steps! Don't worry about them, man. Because you are going to get in and we're going to go to New York together!" Blaine gave him a confused smile. "I didn't get in yet, but I applied to Pratt. I figured that I like comics and I like drawing, I don't think my artistic ability is that great, but it was worth a shot."

This time Blaine pulled Sam into a hug. "Your drawings are incredible. You're going to get in."

"So will you." Sam whispered in his ear. Slowly he pulled his face back just enough so that he could brush his lips over Blaine's. It didn't even count as a real kiss, it was more of a friendly peck. But just like the past three lips-on-face encounters, Blaine felt it through his entire body.

00000000

A week had passed. Sam and Blaine hung out everyday; watching movies, playing video games, the usual. There was no more kissing, however. Also, there wasn't a mention of the conversation they had last week. They were both aware of how they felt, they just didn't act on it. That small (but incredibly giant) detail was killing Sam. As much as he loved all of the hand holding and the cuddling, he wouldn't mind doing a little more. Or a lot more.

Currently, they were in the middle of the first _Spider-Man_ movie, Blaine's head on Sam's chest as he wrapped his arms around him. It was nice, really nice. But the way that Blaine was stroking Sam's arm was doing something to him. He quickly picked up the remote and paused the movie. "What are you doing, Sam? He was just about to get bit!" Blaine said, annoyance in his tone as he sat up so he could look him in the eye.

"Why can't I make out with you?" Sam shouted, startling even himself. He had a great, sweet speech planned out his head, but the way Blaine was looking at him made something...snap._  
_

"Okay I guess we're talking about this."

"Yes! Why can't we talk about this? I like you, you like me, let's make out!" Blaine chuckled a little bit, especially at the look of seriousness on Sam's face as he shouted about him. "Why are you laughing at me? Do you not want to do this anymore?"

"No no no, of course I still want this. Sam, you're adorable. How could I not want this?"

Sam smiled now, but only for a second because after that, he was pushing Blaine down on his bed and jumping on him, attacking his mouth with his own. This kiss was sloppy and messy and amazing. Blaine wrapped his legs around Sam's torso, forcing their dicks to, ever so lightly, bump into each other. Sam quickly jumped up. "I'm sorry, bro." He whispered.

"This could be the worst possible times to call me bro." Sam just shook his head, muttering a small 'sorry.' "What are you sorry about?" Blaine asked, sitting up to meet with Sam, putting a hand on his cheek.

"Our... _you knows... _touched. I just wanted to kiss you. I don't want you to think I'm trying to take advantage of you- why are you laughing at me again?"

"You're the cutest." Blaine whispered before detaching himself from Sam and laying back on his chest. "Let's finish the movie." Sam nodded, wanting to kiss Blaine more, but also wanting to take it slow. For now, he could be content just holding this incredible boy in his arms.

0000000000

"Why don't you ever kiss me?" Sam whispered to Blaine in the choir room. Jake and Marley were currently singing Just A Kiss by Lady Antebellum, acting as if it was only them in the room, while they looked each other lovingly in the eyes.

Nobody knew that Sam and Blaine were...whatever they were. It's not like they were keeping it a secret. Nobody asked, so they just didn't tell. "What do you mean? I kiss you all the time." He whispered back.

"No, I kiss you all of the time and you kiss me back. You never initiate a kiss. Why won't you just kiss me, goddammit!" The last part came out in a bit of a whisper-scream, causing Sugar to look back at them, oddly giving them a wink.

"You want me to kiss you?" He asked when Sugar returned her attention back to Jake and Marley.

"Yeah, put some romance into-" Sam was cut off when Blaine's lips crashed into his. It was nothing like when they made out, but it was also more than the innocent lip-brush in the choir room or during their sleepover. It was enough to make Marley and Jake forget the words to the song. It was enough to make everyone in the room turn around to stare at them. They just didn't care enough to stop, though. Because this was the first time Sam was being kissed by the boy he really _really _likes.

Minutes must have passed before they finally pulled apart, all smiles on both of their faces.

"Finally." Brittany said, breaking the silence in the room. She turned to Sam and mouthed 'Unicorn' making him smile even bigger.

"When did this even happen?" Tina half-shouted at Blaine. Ryder not-so-subtly took a hold of her hand and 'sshed' her, making her calm down a little.

"Who cares when or how it happened. Blaine's my boyfriend and I like being around him. What's wrong with that?" Blaine was startled that Sam had called him his boyfriend, but he certainly didn't mind. He just took his _boyfriend's _hand in his, intertwining their fingers.

"Nothing. There's nothing wrong with it at all." Finn smiled at the two boys and gave them a nod, which they have come to know as him giving approval.

The room clapped a little bit, and most turned their attention to Finn who was giving them their lesson of the week: Love in unexpected places. Blaine and Sam just smiled at each other, squeezing their hands together even more.

**Obsessed with Blam right now! Reviews are welcome!**


	2. Leave Blaine alone

**I've decided to turn this story into a series of one-shots. None will be continued, unless I point it out or you guys want me to. **

Sam didn't know what the final straw was. Maybe it was the way that Tina always made a point of touching Blaine. Or maybe it was how every time she sung a love song, her eyes were always on Blaine. He wasn't sure. Anyway, today he was having a bad day. When he got to history, his teacher handed him back a quiz he was sure he aced, only to see that he had gotten a 56 on it. Not exactly refrigerator material. Next, he spent all day leading up to lunch excited about his thermos of his Carol's homemade chicken soup (he even held up the willpower to save enough for school), only to realize that he hadn't screwed the lid on tight enough. Not only did he not have his favorite soup, now he also had a locker filled with it. He just wanted to talk to Blaine, his best friend, who could somehow always make him laugh no matter what the circumstance.

However, classes with Blaine were tight. The only one he had with him was Spanish and with Mr. Shue gone and the sub only knowing 'Hola', they only did book work. Tons and tons of book work that required no time to talk with other classmates. He would've talked to him at lunch, but he was too busy cleaning his locker. That dumb, stupid locker that took away some Blaine-time.

When he got to Glee club after school, he was about 5 minutes late due to the fact that his math teacher asked him to stay after to question him about the use of crayon on his homework. (So he likes to add different colors to his work, what's wrong with that?) Sam audibly sighed as he walked in the room to see Tina and Blaine sitting next to one another, her hand placed, just barely, on his knee. "Sorry I'm late, I had to stay after for Math." He announced before taking a seat in the front, right next to Artie.

"That's fine, Sam. We were just discussing this week's theme." Finn stated before grabbing a dry erase marker and writing sloppily on the board. "Meaning." He said, as he underlined the word and turned to the club.

"What exactly to do you mean by 'meaning'?" Kitty asked rudely as she continued to file her nails.

"I mean any song that has particular meaning to you. You decide." Finn stood before the club, and they all just stared at him, obviously not fully understanding. "Look, I love Mr. Shue, but the one thing I didn't love so much, is that he never allowed us to really choose what we wanted to sing. Every song we sang was great, and all, but there were few that I had a strong connection with. If I had to choose I would sing _Lovin', Touchin', Squeezin_' by Journey. Not mashed up with anything, just the regular song because that's the song that made me fall in love with music. Do you guys see what I mean now?"

The majority nodded their heads, while some said stuff like "Makes sense" (Blaine), "Whatever" (Kitty), and "This is a great assignment, I can't wait to sing!" (Marley).

"Mr. Shu- I mean Finn," Finn's eyes widened a little bit as Tina almost called him Mr. Shue. "I already have the perfect song picked out. Could I sing now?"

"Of course, Tina, come on down!" He said enthusiastically as he took a seat on his rolling chair and made room for Tina to take stage.

"This is a song that means the world to mean. It's one of my favorites and I'm glad I finally get the chance to sing it in front of you guys!" She walked over to the piano man and the band to tell them what song before returning to her spot in the middle of the room. As the sound of _Be Be Your Love_ by Rachael Yamagata filled the room, Sam sat with his mouth open in shock. _Is she serious?! _He thought to himself. He looked up at Blaine, he had a smile on his face and was gently swaying to the music. _That boy is amazing but he really is oblivious._ His eyes now trained Tina who was slowly making her way to Blaine as she sung _Everything's falling and I am included in that. _Sam put both hands over his face, suddenly not being able to watch anymore. What was coming over him? He's seen Tina being clingy with Blaine for over a month and it's never bothered him _this_ much before. He's at the point where he's almost...jealous.

When the song ended, Sam took his hands from his face. He didn't see Tina in front of him and there was silence in the room. He dared to turn around only to see Tina standing in front of Blaine, grabbing onto one of his hands. The poor hair-gelled boy looked so uncomfortable but obviously didn't want to hurt her feelings. "That was for you, Blaine. That's how I feel."

Blaine slowly pulled his hand away and lowered his voice to the point where Sam could barely hear him. "Tina...we talked about this."

"I-I know. But I thought maybe we could try it out. Please Blaine." She whispered, almost lower than Blaine. Luckily enough, the room was so quiet you could hear a freaking pin drop.

Blaine looked as if he had run out of words. "Jesus Christ, Tina! Take the goddamn hint!"

Everyone turned to Sam now, shocked that he had said what they all thought Blaine would say. "That's our savior you're talking about." Joe said to him.

"What did you just say to me?" Tina asked as she made her way to Sam. He stood up, though, not wanting to be seated while the angry diva stood over him. It would make him feel small, and right now he needed to not be small.

"You are being delusional! Blaine doesn't love you, he never will love you! All you're ever going to be to him is a friend and if you keep up this act, you won't even have that." Tina stood speechless in front of him, so the blonde boy took this as his cue to continue. "Look, Tina. You're awesome. You have an incredible voice and you're beautiful and you have a kick-ass body and you're better than this! Just stop embarrassing yourself and leave Blaine alone." He looked up to see Blaine's reaction: The perfect mix of uncomfortable, amused and relief.

"Why do you take it upon yourself to get into other people's business, huh?!" She screamed in his face as she got closer to him, hands waving in the air like a crazy lady's.

"Blaine's business is my business, Tina! He's my best friend, everything about him should be my business. He's the greatest person I know and he doesn't deserve to be made uncomfortable like you have been doing for the past month!" Sam screamed back, not even realizing that his hands were, too, waving like a crazy lady's (or man's).

"Best friend? Sounds more to me like you're taking the role of the jealous boyfriend!" Sam didn't know what to say. He didn't know why a rush of joy ran through him as he heard those words, as if Sam were even good enough to be Blaine's boyfriend. _Wait, what?_ His hands lowered down the his sides and he took a seat again. Tina stood in front of him still, arms crossed. "Great, you like him. Now Blaine can be with you and I'm alone! All I'm ever going to be is alone!"

She walked out of the room as the Glee club all looked at each other, not knowing what just happened. Ryder quickly left the room, following Tina. Finn stayed put in his rolling chair, not knowing what to do. (Not even a year ago, he would've been sitting in those seats with them, enjoying the show.) Kitty had her phone out, recording the entire encounter, until Joe took it and deleted it, stating that that wasn't the Christian thing to do. She rolled her eyes in response.

"What a way to kick off 'meaning' week." Sam said, mostly to himself.

Blaine sat in the corner still. He seemed to have frozen in his seat as he took in the entirety of what just happened. Did Sam like him? No, that was too good to be true. He was just being a good friend to him, doing what he couldn't do himself. But still, he did sound sort of jealous. Did he _want _to take the role of jealous boyfriend? Blaine went back and forth with this until Glee club was over. (After the encounter, the club pretty much just sat around not knowing what to do and passing time with small talk.) When Finn dismissed them, Sam was the first to get up, jetting for the door. Blaine caught sight of this and quickly grabbed his bag, running to catch up with Sam. "Sam, wait!" But he didn't. Instead he quickened his pace, making Blaine run after him. "Sam, this is ridiculous, come talk to me!"

He followed him all the way to his (Burt's) car in the parking lot, running in front of the driver's side door before Sam could get in. "Look, I don't know what happened in there. I don't really want to talk about it, bro."

"We have to talk about it! I'm not mad or anything, if that's what you're thinking. I'm actually incredibly grateful that I have a friend like you." Blaine simply stated as he placed a hand on his shoulder, causing Sam to shudder under his touch.

"What if I don't want to be your friend?" Sam almost screamed at him, the touch causing a slight reaction in him.

Blaine removed his hand and placed it on the strap of his bag, a thing he tended to do when he was nervous. "You don't want to be friends anymore. Is this because of what Tina said? Because I-"

"Of course I still want to be friends with you! Best friends! That came out wrong. I just- Tina said something about being a jealous boyfriend and, I dunno, it did something to me!" Relief flushed over Blaine, quickly washed out with shock as he stood, staring at Sam with his mouth slightly open. "I never really gave much thought to it before but we're basically dating without, like, all of the sexy stuff. You're the first person I think of when I wake up and the last before I fall asleep. I thought it was just because we had gotten super close and are kick ass superheroes together but then Tina said that and I realized that I do want that. I want you! I want our exact relationship now, except with the sexy stuff added in! Because, I can't believe I never realized it before, but looking at you and the way that the sun is hitting you, I really want to kiss you right now."

Blaine smiled so big when he heard that, the biggest Sam thinks he's seen him smile in a long time. Maybe ever. "I wouldn't stop you." He whispered to him before Sam and his mouth collided.

Sam had heard something from Finn last year, when they were finally able to talk about Quinn without it being uncomfortable, about when he kissed her he saw fireworks. He laughed at him that day, asking what drugs he was on (and where he could get them) because that sounded quite trippy. But now, kissing Blaine, he realized that when you kiss the right person, you also get your own personal fireworks show. And that was pretty damn awesome.

**Hope you liked it! 2 hours passed while I wrote this and I didn't even realize because I was so into it! Anyway, Sam and Blaine are my favorite couple on the show at the moment, but I've also tried to include some of the other couples I like. Tina and Ryder, Jake and Marley, Joe and Kitty, and various others. **

**Also, I'm not the biggest Tina fan (I kind of hate her) but how freaking good would Jenna sound singing Be Be Your Love?! I would love it!**

**If you have any prompts you want me to do, let me know, and I'll try to do them!**

**Reviews are welcome!**


End file.
